User talk:FossilLord
I'm basically hording infermation for dieing, dead, or still active, fansites along with any information on other detabases mixed in with observationds from the source materials I intend to rase the ber on information avalible at this wiki. --FossilLord 20:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Adminship Sarah Manley has requested that I become an admin at one of the wikis and I chose this one. Can you please respond soon, you even told me that this wikia needs a admin. --ScratteLover2 23:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) List of characters On my talk page, can you give me the image, actor, name of character, and films that character is in of all the characters I haven't added to the list yet. --ScratteLover2 21:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Head's up How about you just put all the information you find about characters, and episodes, on my talk page, so I can add them to a new page I'm creating to replace all the talk pages you created. So I don't have to do to much deleting, okay?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 20:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually no I will take care of all of this just give me some time i have a fews projects to do.besides it would overload you page.--FossilLord 20:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Wait! Are you adding more to the old pages, beacause I already deleted them, or are you adding newer pages, like Larry for example?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 12:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : I am trying to combine the information so i am adding to them--FossilLord 01:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Question Where have you gotten all the information of the character pages and tv series pages from? Because none of it is in that archive.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 23:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Don't know what you are talking about but go on the shriekers page and below the table of contents is this Shrieker1 click on the 1 and it will take to to the sci-fi site. I AM NOT MAKING THIS STUFF UP!!! (just to be clear.)--FossilLord 18:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I never said you were just making this up, I just wanted to know where you got the stuff from Burt's Jornal cause that's not on there. Only the main characters, and the main creatures, that's all. There is no survivial jorunal there,--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 22:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :It Is in the episode guides, their is also a graboid report that i am getting info from.--FossilLord 11:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Head's up I'm protecting all the main characters, creatures, and movies, so if see it says something about semi-protected that's why. Supporting, and minor characters won't be protected.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 12:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you blank the page: The Thing in the Trees (episode)? You could be blocked for a day if you do it again.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 20:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC Check out the creature the thing in the trees these creature you descovered were suposed to be for a cancelled tremors series predating the one that aired on scifi.--FossilLord 21:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : So? This is a wikipedia about Tremors, it should have all the information about the series.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 21:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : your writing it that it is like these were ment for the tremors series that was actually developd but they are for a different one entirely one mae for Val and Earl before the 2003 one was even conceived.--FossilLord 13:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Leave it Why do you keep changing it to Sedora, Mexico? I've seen Tremors 2 enough to know that it's Chiapas, Mexico. I might protect the page for a three hours if you don't stop.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 01:57, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Just to clear something up are you a administrator now or not? I can not tell from your page.--FossilLord 13:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am. Why?--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 13:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I am wondering why because then it would say something on the community page--FossilLord 13:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It's done Hi FossilLord! I finished the character list, check it out and tell me what you think. I'm gonna remove it from the message board on the site since it's done. Also, where have you been, it's been forever since I've seen you edit here. Can you try and find a picture of Max? There aren't any pictures of him in youtube videos, IMDB videos or through google, I had to go with a picture of his actor till we can get a screenshot.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 21:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) actual answer colledge started up, cooler answer undercover trying to dig up recent tremors information, and i'll just ask this quick who's max?--FossilLord 03:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Never mind! There's a picture of him in the flashback at the beginning of The Key.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 11:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Now it's all done. I added a picture of the handglider that killed by the assblaster.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 11:57, July 17, 2010 (UTC) List of Guns Do you want to help out with getting the images and information for the list of guns? I changed the edit to Semi-Protected, but it's still Fully move protected.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 20:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Tremors script "(This scene is included in dvds with deleted scenes)" I have the DVD (Tremors Attack Pack) there aren't any deleted scenes for the movie on The Tremors Attack Pack.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 12:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well it is in deleted scenes of some dvds maybe the attack pack is a striped down version.--FossilLord 16:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Unprotection of Winged Creature If you want to make requests for unprotection of a page, go to here, don't contact me on my user page. If you want a page semi-protected go here and if you want a page fully-protected, go here. I created those pages so people wouldn't contact me about it on my talk page. For the protection pages, you have to give a time, a valid reason, your username, who's vandilizing the page if there is someone. For unprotection you HAVE to give a very good reason why. If I protect a page for a limited time, I normally let people wait it out, and its normally for reasons like edit wars and vandilism. But do what I stated in the first paragraph from now on.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 14:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Rollback rights? Do you want to become a rollback on the site? If you don't know what a rollback is, here's a definition of the different rights: Rollback: Is not exactly an admin, but someone who just has the rights to revert vandilism, bad edits or spam in one click. He or she cannot delete, protect, give admin rights or view hidden special pages, but still has a large role of keeping the wiki in good shape. This should only be used if a user is making bad edits to a page, it will undo ALL edits back to the last person. Example: If a unregisted user adds false information through five edits on Tremors 5, click rollback, and it will go back to the last version by me. Administrator: The person that makes sure that no vandilism, mature content, copyright violations, spam or any thing against the Terms of Use isn't on the wikia. He or she has the right to delete pages, semi protect pages, fully protect pages, unprotect pages, view deleted pages, undelete pages, block users, unblock users, ban users, unban users and they also have the rollback right by default. The user can also view some of the hidden special pages like . Example: If a logged in user uploads an image found through google of an actor or uploads a drawing of say, Burt from DeviantArt, the admin can delete the page, fully protect it so it can't be uploaded again, block the user for three months, remove their email rights and he or she can edit his user page. Bureaucrat: This user is not an admin, but they only can view the hidden special page, and give rollback, admin or bureautcrat rights to trustful users, or remove admin and rollback rights. If you wish to have bureaucrat rights removed, you have to contact wikia staff, VSTF or a helper. So, do you want to be a rollback? There wouldn't be much reason for a second burecrat until more people start coming here, and there isn't enough vandilism to need an admin.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 14:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay? I went through the list of users, and we are the only people that edit here, and stay, why? ICarlyFan2009 edited twice and that was it. There was a few others that fixed spelling errors on Tremors: The Series, Burt and Cletus. But we are the only people that edit commonly here, how are we going to get more people here? I don't think that we have enough articles for a wiki spotlight, but I'll check at wikia central to see how many pages are needed.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 15:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Good, also a expanded fan fiction section might work.--FossilLord 15:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : I've added the URL of Tremors wiki to google, so there should be some more users or IPs showing up here. I'm also seeing how else I can get people here other than the spotlight and google. I've also placed the link to this site on the six tremors pages on IMDB, Tremors, Tremors 2: Aftershocks, Tremors 3: Back to Perfection, Tremors 4: The Legend Begins, Tremors: The Thunder from Down Under and "Tremors". They'll show up in a while.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 16:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : I also put a small blog post about this site on Burtgummer.proboards.com.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 16:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Article Numbers Go to this page and click on the red links, and create the page comes up, even if it's just a few words, I'll take care of the rest. After we get all those articles created, we'll have 447 articles, and then more once we get more links created through the gun list on Burt Gummer's Gun Wall. But its 295 articles to create, so you can create 147 of the articles and I can create 148 or how ever many you feel like creating, but that's half and a half, so the number of pages we can create is even. Respond back on this page.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 00:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) eh sure should go quickly i worked off this page when I first got here but i was trying to get the importent stuff--FossilLord 01:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) New media wiki If you see this: On my user page, don't bother clicking "here" you can't edit the page anyway. Its a mediawiki page that I created. Its automatically protected so only admins can edit it, and no onecan't unprotect--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 20:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ???--FossilLord 21:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you this so you'd know. It just something to archive users that get out of hand here. I think its a good idea to keep track of vandilism, rollbacks, undos and other information about users that isn't logged that a user has done bad. Sorry if I confused you. The Link is Warned Users.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) Check out my new fanfiction LBT XV 22:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC)